


Что мы носим ради любви

by fandom Starbucks and Evanstan 2020 (fandom_Starbucks_and_Evanstan_2020), Gavry



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Compromise, Consensual Sex, Corsetry, Don't copy to another site, Fandom Kombat 2020, M/M, Rough Sex, Wearing a Corset & Hating It (Too Bad Their Partner Thinks It's The Hottest Thing Ever), fandom Starbucks and Evanstan 2020, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:00:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26083090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Starbucks_and_Evanstan_2020/pseuds/fandom%20Starbucks%20and%20Evanstan%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gavry/pseuds/Gavry
Summary: Баки ненавидит корсет. Ненавидит! Но носит - ради того, что происходит со Стивом.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Kudos: 64
Collections: Level 5 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от M до E 2020, Драбблы/Мини от M до E Starbucks and Evanstan 2020





	Что мы носим ради любви

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [the things we wear for love](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20291119) by [Meatball42](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meatball42/pseuds/Meatball42). 



> Разрешение на перевод получено.

– Блядский ебаный боже, как ты горяч в этой штуке, я просто не могу! Блядь, блядь, блядь!

Пытаясь сохранить остатки разума, Баки вцепился в подушку, и она порвалась под металлическими пальцами. Стив трахал его как животное – быстро, резко и беспощадно, одной рукой придерживая за плечо, а второй ощупывая каждый дюйм корсета, который стягивал сейчас его тело. Баки уткнулся в подушку, чтобы Стив не видел выражения его лица.

– Баки... Ох черт!

Удары сзади стали еще сильнее. Баки сжал зубы и развел ноги шире. Корсет не давал ему как следует прогнуться в пояснице, приходилось еще как постараться, чтобы держать задницу под нужным углом и не дать Стиву втрахать себя в матрас.

Стив наклонился, почти упав на спину Баки и накрыв ладонью его лицо. Бешеная скачка сменилась медленными, глубокими толчками. Новая поза позволила Стиву вставить еще глубже и к тому же полностью накрыть Баки собой, притираясь к нему каждым сантиметром кожи от коленей до подбородка. Бедра его плавно двигались, туда и обратно, словно набегающая и откатывающаяся волна.

В любое другое время Баки бы уже вовсю стонал, агонизируя от наслаждения – ему больше всего нравилось, когда Стив трахает его вот так. Но корсет впивался в бедра, натирал под мышками и – когда Стив все-таки прижимал его к матрасу, потому что именно это и происходило каждый раз, когда они занимались сексом – не давал нормально дышать.

И все же... Он согласился. Ради...

– Боже мой, Баки, блядь, ты такой охуенный, о, Бак!

...и прочей бессмысленной чепухи, о которой Стив даже не вспомнит, когда кончит. Как он всегда говорит: «От такого у меня мозги в кашу могут превратиться». А Баки, естественно, отвечает: «Разве они еще не?»

А потом Стив улыбнется, весь такой... Словно нет ничего лучше, чем оргазм, от которого у тебя мозги превращаются в кашу. И ему это очень идет, и Баки любит, _любит_ видеть Стива таким счастливым.

Поэтому он согласился.

Стив громко вскрикнул прямо в ухо Баки. Тот не обратил на это внимания, пытаясь удержать свой вес хотя бы на одной руке, чтобы не задохнуться окончательно. Стив перестал его таранить, теперь его бедра медленно двигались без всякого ритма. Он осел на Баки, тяжело дыша, и только стонал ему в ухо.

Обычно Стив не был таким раскрепощенным, таким свободным в постели. Он не матерился, а когда говорил – использовал полные предложения и либо делал Баки комплименты, либо просил сменить позицию. Еще он обычно почти не стонал и особо не давал воли рукам.

Уткнувшись лицом в разодранную подушку, полузадушенный и покрытый синяками, весь в потертостях от корсета – Баки улыбнулся.


End file.
